Austin and Ally: A bully
by WriterGurl11
Summary: Austin gets bullied. Will Austin tell Ally? Or will Ally have to figure this out by herself? Summary stinks, I know. Hopefully it's better than I think. R&R. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN AND ALLY:

Created by and owned by Disney Channel

Story by: Heamic08

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey y'all. I hope you guys like this story. I made it during school so yea. Anyways hope this story is good =)

"Hey Trish. How was school?" Asked a tired Ally. " Eh.. School. Have you seen Austin and Dez?" Asked Trish. "Nope. I'm looking for them. I saw Dez but not Austin." " Worried about Austin?" Asked Trish while batting her eyes. " No. It's just Dez told me he's worried about him." " What? Wow. Why?" "Because he's wearing sunglasses and hats. He hates them. And he keeps his head down a lot, too. I'm going to go and try to find him. Bye Trish!" With that, Ally walked off. She ran to Austin's locker first to check if he was there. " Oh my gosh! There you are Austin! I finally found you!" Ally said while hugging Austin. " Uh. Hey Ally. What's up?" Asked Austin. Ally finally looked up and saw Austin's black eye. "Oh my gosh Austin! What happened to your eye? Look at me!" Ally said worried. She turned Austin's head and saw his lip bleeding, too. " I'm fine. Just a few scratches." Said Austin while shrugging. " No, it's not! What happened?" Asked Ally worried. "Uh I ran into a door." Austin said while fixing his hat and sunglasses. "Fine. I know you're not telling the truth. I'll just go ask Dez." "Fine I'll tell you… What happened was…"

Cliff –hanger! After I learn how to post more chapters, I'll post them lol. If someone could tell me, I'd appreciate that. Anyway, I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Just have a lot of homework. Tell me how you like it. Please no flaming reviews. Tell me stuff to make it better. I'd appreciate it! Please R&R! Thanks! I'll update Danny Phantom story as soon as I learn how to update the chapters!

Heamic08


	2. Chapter 2

AUSTIN AND ALLY:

CHAPTER 2

A,N.

Hey y'all. This is going to be a short chapter too. Really busy. Anyway, Hope you like it. R&R please! And any suggestions I am open and welcome too! =)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY. DISNEY OWNS IT ALL!

"What happened was I ran into this dude that hated my music and he punched me and cut me. It's no big deal." Austin said while shrugging. Austin slammed his locker door shut and limped off. "Austin, are you… Limping?" Ally asked, worried evident in her voice. "Yea a little, why?" Austin asked, giving Ally a weird look. "Let me see, Austin." "No. I'm fine Ally." "Austin! Just let me see!" "Fine! Gosh." Austin said, giving up. He lifted up his jeans leg and showed Ally. Ally gasped in horror. What she saw was gross and disturbing. She saw his leg all bloodied up and part of the bone sticking out. "Austin! What did he do to you?" She screamed in horror. "Ally. I'm fine. You're making a big deal out of it, as always." Austin said, putting his jeans leg down. "No I'm not! Everyone would be making a big deal out of this, Austin!" Ally said.

Short, I know. Have to go eat supper then take a shower so that's why it's so short. I'll update tons more tomorrow. See ya!

Heamic08


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

AN:

Hey y'all. This is not an update for Austin and Ally. I'm sorry. Just telling you about my stories.

1Sr: Should I continue my kickin' it stories? (review for this chapter or send me a PM for your answers) I will continue some of the stories or I'll write new oneshots.

2nd: Do you like my Tak fanfictions? I was out of my comfort range when I wrote those so I don't know if they're any good.

3rd: Should I continue my Austin and Ally story? I don't know if it's any good. I might discontinue it if that's what you want.

4th: Should I continue my cars story? It's ok, but it isn't the best.

FINALLY: Should I continue my DP story? I don't really like it, but if the reviewers want it, I'll continue it.

ANYWAY: PM me or REVIEW if you want me to write any other stories.

THANKS!

PEACE!

-Heamic08


	4. Chapter 3

Austin and Ally: A bully

By; Heamic08

AN: Hey y'all. It's been a while since I updated the A&A story.

Anyway, Here it is! R&R please!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally sadly.. =(

ALLY'S P.O.V:

Oh my gosh… That looked bad.

"Austin! Follow me!" I said, worried. We got about two steps until he collapsed in my arms.

"AUSTIN!" I shouted, slapping his cheeks. "Wake up! Please!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. I pulled out my phone and called nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one. What's your emergency?" Asked the front desk lady in a monotone voice.

"Please help me! My friend, Austin Moon just passed out. He's bleeding really bad." I said, setting down Austin on the floor.

"You're friends with Austin Moon? Cool! Anyway, miss, where is he bleeding from?" The lady asked.

"He's bleeding from his head, ankle, and wrist." I said, my eyes brimming over with tears.

"Ok. An ambulance is on its way." She said.

"Thank you!" Then I hung up. I quickly dialed Trish's number.

"Ally! Where are you?" Asked Trish. Her voice sounded irritated.

"Trish! Austin passed out at school! I'm waiting for the ambulance to get here. Can you meet me at the hospital?" I asked while I pulled his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes. I'll be there with Dez as soon as I can." And with that, Trish hung up.

I checked him over again, just to make sure he has a pulse. I sighed in relieve when I found it again.

"Ally… What (cough) happened?" Austin asked, starting to wake up.

"Austin! Don't talk, ok? An ambulance is on its way." I said.

"ALLY! CAN'T… BREATHE…" Austin said, worry filling his voice.

Thankfully, right then, the medicals came in with a stretcher and loaded Austin on to it and put an oxygen mask over his face.

"Austin. I'll be right there with you, ok?" I asked, not letting go of his hand. I thought, if I did, he would be gone forever.

"Miss, you can't go into the ambulance with him." A male medic told me.

"Please sir! He's my best friend! And my… boyfriend." I lied a little bit. Ok, so I like him, so what?

"Ok miss. Just please don't get in our way, please." He said.

I got into the ambulance with him. They did all these tests. It sounded all jabbered up and stuff.

"Check his vitals!" One medic said.

"Heart rate going down!" Another medic said.

Finally, we got to the hospital and they took him right into surgery. I went out into the waiting room and saw Trish and Dez.

"Ally! What happened?" Asked a worried Trish.

"Austin's ankle, wrist, and head were bleeding when we were at his locker. When we walked away, he just passed out." I explained quickly.

A couple of hours later, after sitting around in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, Austin's doctor, Doctor Baker, came out.

"Austin Moon?" He called out.

"That's us!" I said, standing up and practically running over to him.

"Here is what happened…" Dr. Baker said.

AN: I know, I'm mean. Cliffhanger… Hehehe. Well, hope you like it! I might update tomorrow, just depends. I'm going to see the Hunger Games at midnight! Hope y'all liked it! Please R&R!

-Heamic08


	5. Chapter 4

AUSTIN AND ALLY: A BULLY

BY: HEAMIC08

AN: Here is chapter 4 of Austin and Ally. Hope you enjoy! R&R PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Austin and Ally so don't ask!

"Austin suffered from numerous of wounds. First, his wrist and ankle are definitely broken. We had to do surgery on his ankle because of the bone. His ribs were also cracked and one was putting too much pressure on his lung, so that was what made him have a rough time breathing. He is going to have to have a breathing treatment for a little while, though. That's the major issues. The others are just sprains and stuff like that. If you want, you can go back and see him. He's awake." The doctor explained to us.

"Thank you so much!" Ally said and headed to Austin's room. She saw his door was closed and pushed it open a notch.

"Hey Ally." Austin croaked, looking up at her, smiling.

"Hey Austin. How are you feeling?" Ally asked, sitting by his bed, holding his hand.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Just really sore." He said, and shifted to where he could talk to her.

"Well, I guess that's good." She said, and smiled at him. "I'm just really glad you're ok."

"Thanks Ally. That means a lot to me." He said and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about anything, ok? Me, Trish, and Dez are taking care of everything. Just focus on getting better, ok?" She said, staring at him intently.

"I promise I won't focus on my career or anything, ok?" He said, opening his eyes just a little bit.

"Ok. Good. Listen, after what happened, I was afraid I would… Loose you… And I thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell you this, but, I love you. After what happened to you, I now know that life can take you at any time. I just wanted to tell you that." Ally said, rambling on. She got her hair and started chewing on it.

"Ally… I love you too. Never forget that, ok?" He said and smiled, before the heart monitor went dead.

AN: Sorry it's so short! And I promise, I won't kill Austin! Well, hope you like it! Cliffhangers,.. I know! 

PEACE!

-Heamic08


	6. Chapter 5

AUSTIN AND ALLY: A BULLY CHAPTER 5

BY: HEAMIC08

AN: HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT! READ MY ZEKE AND LUTHER STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY =(

All of a sudden Austin's heart monitor went dead.

"AUSTIN!"Ally screamed. Just then, tons of doctors came into the room with all sorts of machines.

"Miss, please go outside while we work on Mr. Moon." The nurse said. Ally nodded.

All of a sudden, you could hear,

"ONE… TWO… THREE… CLEAR!" Shouted the doctor. Then you could hear a ZAP!

"AGAIN! ONE… TWO… THREE… CLEAR!" And then the zap sound and the beeping of the heart monitor. Ally sighed in relief.

"Mr. Moon is going to be transferred to intensive care, just so you know. Mr. Moon almost gave out. We don't know why, but we will know soon, hopefully. After we get him moved up to his n new room, we'll take him to get some tests done. You can go follow me while I take Mr. Moon up to ICU." The nurse told Ally. Ally nodded and started following her.

After Austin was in his room and all the tests were done, Ally took Austin's hand in hers.

"Hi Austin. If you can hear me, I hope you'll get better soon. I can't be alone with Dez and Trish fighting all the time. So, please, don't leave yet. I love you. If you die, I don't know if I'll even live. I'll be devastated. And I know for a fact, all the Austin Moon fans will be devastated as well." Ally said, her voice cracking in between. The only response she got was the continuous beeping of the heart monitor.

"Well, I'm going to let Trish come in." Ally said, getting up and kissing Austin on the head.

"Hey Austin… This is kind of awkward. If you can hear me, I'm actually really worried about you. When I first met you, I admit, I thought you were an idiot. But, you've grown on me as a good friend. I don't want to see you gone. Everyone would be devastated. Especially Dez and Ally. Ally would be hurt if she lost her "lover." But, Just so you know, you're one of my greatest friends. You, Dez, Ally, and I, all best friends. Hope you feel better soon." Trish said. She made sure no one was looking and kissed Austin's hand. "If you tell anyone I kissed you, you're dead. Let me go get Dez."

"Hey buddy. If you can hear me, I miss you. I know, weird hearing it from a guy, but, your my best friend and without you, I can't be wacky or crazy Dez. I'm just, normal, plain, boring Dez. So, please don't die. Your awesome! I'd be a lonely person without you. Ally loves you. Don't leave her. Just, hang on buddy. I know you'll make it through this." Dez said, then smiled. He ruffled some of Austin's hair and left. He thought he might have been seeing things when he saw Austin's lips pull up into some-what of a smile.

AN: This chapter was basically Ally, Trish, and Dez showing there soft sides. Hope you like it! I'm really tired so that's why I didn't feel like writing anymore. Hope you like it! Sorry if it's a little OOC.

PEACE!

-HEAMIC08


	7. Author's note! IMPORTANT!

Author's note:

Dear readers, I won't be posting tonight because I just learned that my uncle is fixing to die from cancer and I'm moving schools so it's just been very busy. If I have time, I will try to update tomorrow night. I was planning on updating all my stories tonight, but that didn't happen. Thank you for reviewing and please keep my family in your prayers. It's really hard on all of us…

Thanks!

-Heamic08


	8. Chapter 6

Austin and Ally: A bully

Chapter 6

By: Heamic08

AN: It's been SOOO long since I have updated my stories! Well, Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Austin and Ally… R&R please!

ALLY'S P.O.V

"Austin… Please wake up soon! I've been really missing you and Dez's wacky stuff at the music store…" I said, holding Austin's hand.

"Miss…" The Doctor started, forgetting my name.

"Ally Dawson, Sir." I said, looking up at him.

"Well, Miss Dawson. May I talk to you outside for a second?" He asked, gesturing toward the door.

"Yes sir." I said, getting up from my seat. This could be bad. I sighed, and walked out the door.

"Well, Miss Dawson, as you know Austin's condition isn't improving and we can't contact any of his relatives… So, we, meaning me and the nurses, decided you can tell us when to pull the plugs." He said, looking at me.

"Well, thank you Sir. But, I don't really want to pull the plugs on Austin. I know he'll come back." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well, the nurses and I were talking and said this might be the best for Austin. Maybe not the best for his family and friends, but for him. Right now, he's suffering in there from the pain. Maybe we should just end the pain all together for him." The doctor said, gesturing towards Austin's room.

I thought for a moment before choking out, "Ok. We'll take him off life support. Can my friends come up here also?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure. I'll go get them." He said, walking down the hall. I walked right into Austin's room and sat next to his bed.

"Austin… I'm doing this for your own good. If you die, I'm so sorry… I'm doing it to help you… I know you won't die… Your way to strong." I said, holding his hand. Right after that, Trish, Dez, and the doctor walked back in.

"You ready?" Doctor Baker asked, ready to pull the plugs.

"Can we each have a few minutes left with him?" Asked Trish, looking at the doctor hopefully.

"Sure. Let me know when you're ready." He said, and left to go talk to the nurses in the hall.

"Austin… Please don't leave me buddy! I'm not ready! I'm such a mess!" Dez said, tears streaming down his face.

"Bye Austin." Trish said, and she ran into the hall.

"We're ready, Doctor Baker." I said, tears coming down my face full force.

He walked back into the room and started disconnecting the ventilator. Then, like that, Austin was breathing on his own.

"Oh my gosh! He's breathing!" I said, almost jumping up and down.

"Yes! I knew he was stronger than that!" Dez said, looking down at Austin.

"Well, I'll be shocked. He's a fighter, I'll tell ya that." Doctor Baker said, replacing Austin's IV.

"I knew he was…" I said, smiling down at Austin.

"So… Will he be ok?" Dez asked, looking at Doctor Baker.

"Well, since he came off the ventilator ok, I'm guessing he should be ok." He said. " When I get back from checking over my other patients, I'll take him for some testing." He said, then walked out.

"Good job, Austin. I knew you could do it." I said, smiling. He seriously was a fighter.

AN: So… How was that? Hope it was awesome! 

Please R&R!

~~Heamic08~~


	9. Chapter 7: LAST CHAPTER

Austin and Ally; A bully

Chapter 7

By: Heamic08

AN: LAST CHAPTER! There possibly will be a sequel. Just tell me in Review if you want a sequel. NOO! Spring Break went by to fast! Hope this chapter is good! R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally…

Austin's P.O.V

The first thing I felt when I opened my eyes was pain. I groaned.

"Austin! Your awake! We thought we were going to lose you!" Ally said, tears streaming down her face.

"Ally… I- I'm fine… Just… Sore…" I croaked out. This made me so weak.

"Yea. I missed you, Austin. All of us did." Ally said, smiling.

"Thanks. I heard what you guys said to me. That was really sweet." I said, trying to sit up better, but winced in pain when I barely moved.

"Austin! The doctor said not to move! It'll only irritate your broken bones more." Ally said, pushing Austin down.

"Ok…" I said, closing my eyes.

"Austin… Just promise me something… Don't leave, ok?" Ally asked, grabbing onto my hand.

"I promise…" I said, opening my eyes and looking into her eyes. "I love you, Ally. More than anything in the world. Even more then my music. Listen, you, Dez, and Trish were by my side all the way through this. It means a lot to me. Thanks." I said. Before I knew it, I felt Ally's lips on my lips.

"Wow…" I said, pulling away. "You're a great kisser."

"Well, I try to be a good kisser." She said, smiling.

"I'll be glad when I'm out of the hospital and out of these casts." I said, looking at my arm.

"I'll be glad when your just out of the hospital." She said, smiling.

"Listen Ally, I was wondering if you would be my… girlfriend?" I stuttered at the end, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course Austin! I've been waiting for you to ask me for like, forever!" She said. We kissed one more time before I fell asleep. The last thing I thought of was, 'FINALLY!'

AN: This was the last chapter of this story! I'm actually already making a sequel… Hope it was good! Had to write it quick because of school tomorrow! Bye!

~~Heamic08~~


	10. Authors note! PLEASE READ!

Austin and Ally Authors Note:

By: Heamic08

AN: Ok so this is just an author's note! If you loved my A&A story before, I'm making a sequel so go to my profile and view it when I upload it! I'll put an author's note up when I do. I was planning on uploading it tonight, but my cousin's mom just died and we were REALLY close so it's really hard on me… Anyway, I'll upload it Friday cause I got to study for tests tomorrow! Have a good rest of the week!

P.S: Look up my TheHeamic08: It's my youtube account… I have a video of a dog howling to a man's singing. And if you want, hear me sing! Thanks for reading!

~~Heamic08~~


	11. Trailer for sequel: Bullies & Injuries!

Austin and Ally: Authors note!

Hey guys,

Just to let y'all know, I posted the sequel to Austin and Ally: A bully. It's called, Bullies & Injuries.

Here's the trailer:

Life is tough, even for rock stars.

-video of Austin singing Double Take on stage-

But, everything can go wrong in just a minute.

-Shows Ally and Austin in an alleyway-

Ally: We're going to die!

Austin: No! We aren't!

This might cause fights…

Ally: Austin Moon! I hate you!

Austin: Fine! Hate me! I don't care!

This tests friendships and relationships…

Ally: Austin, this isn't working… Maybe we should break up…

Austin: Fine!

Laura Marano as Ally Dawson

-Shows Ally writing in her song book-

Ross Lynch as Austin Moon

-Shows Austin singing A Billion Hits-

Calum Worthy as Dez

-shows Dez eating his favorite jelly-

Raini Rodriguez as Trish

-Shows Trish with a taco on her head-

Bullies & Injuries!

Coming to a computer near you!

Hope this trailer was good!

~~Heamic08~~


End file.
